It won't be the same, how can I remember?
by GabbiGrape SharTigger
Summary: [CoWritten] Bolton and Montez we're once good friends, but things can change. Not like it wasn't ment to be, but things happen.
1. How, he, you, Cali!

**okay so me and GabiGrape came up with something else for a co-write since im kinda stuck on my chapter of Regaining Her Trust **

**btw heres what everyone LOOKS like:**

**Gabriella: clothed in a green and white long sleeved shoulder showing shirt with a green # 6 on the right side of the chest, sleeve less mini puffy dark green jacket, white capris from Aeropostile(the aeropostile capris is another inside joke between me and gabigrape!), green Converses, green and white cap with a pink heart on the side.**

**Troy: gray tee shirt with a orange ribbed sweater over it, black nice fitting jeans, black vans **

Chapter 1

"Where are we going? What are we doing-Ah!" Gabriella was dragged down the halls of Oceanside Middle.

"I told you! It has to do with what you randomly asked yesterday." Troy answered as he held on to Gabi's arm tighter, he being the reason why Gabi was being dragged.

"Why the school's named Oceanside?" Gabi snorted,"I had a blonde moment sue me."

"Funny part about that is that you're not blonde." Troy said, earning a wack on his arm from Gabi's free arm.

"Okay so what is it that you wanted to..." Gabi's voice trailed off as Troy lead her closer to an all glass window-wall,"Oh my God..."

"This is why Oceanside was named Oceanside." Troy said,"You can see the ocean on all floors from this side of the school."

"Wow..." Gabriella said,"This is almost as good as when we ratted on Sharpay that one time."

"When we had her on the ground." Troy started.

"Screaming slut slut slut slut!" They finished together, back to back laughing their heads off. They both turned around facing each other again.

"Uh...Troy?" Gabi asked when she noticed him leaning towards her,"You're drooling again."

"Huh?" Troy snapped out of his daze, wiping his mouth,"Oh..."

Gabriella giggled,"Yeah genius."

"So..." Troy bounced on his toes nervously,"Do you want to go...to...the..."

"Oceanside Grand Ball?" Gabriella said in a dreamy but still joking voice,"Yeah...that'd be..That'd be great."

**

* * *

**Gabriella sighed happily as she walked into her house,"Ma! I'm home." 

"In the kitchen honey!" Ms. Montez called from the kitchen.

"Hey Ma is it okay if I go with Troy to..." Gabi's voice trailed off when she saw her mom with, her ex?

"Honey." Ms. Montez said,"Carlos wants us to move back to California with...him..."

Gabi's mouth dropped wide open,"How...he...you...and...Cali!" Gabriella yelled.

"Gabi.." Carlos tried to calm her.

"Oh!" Gabriella went all bitchy,"Don't you Gabi me! Life ruiner!"

"Gabriella Joanne!" Ms. Montez said.

_Oh no...she used my middle name, she must be mad!_ "Don't use my middle name!" Gabriella screamed. _Where did that come from?_

Ms. Montez' mouth dropped wide open,"Gabriella!"

"No!" Gabriella pointed at her mom, stopping her from hugging her. Gabi looked from Carlos to her mother, shaking her head.

"Never talk to me again!" Gabriella left one final mark on her mom before storming off to her room to cry her eyes out.

**

* * *

**Gabi picked up her phone and dialed Troy's number,"Troy?" 

_"Gabi, you sound upset, what's wrong?"_

"My mom...she was talking to her ex. He was over here!"

_"Gabi calm down..."_

"No! I won't calm down! Troy she's making me move!"

_"What?" _

"She's making me move!" Gabi yelled, more slowly that time.

_"Oh my..."_ He heard Gabriella bawling on the other end,_"Gabi I'll be right over."_

**

* * *

**"Are you alright?" Troy had Gabriella in a hug for five minutes. 

"No!" Troy broke the hug giving Gabi a shocked look,"Sorry...I'm just."

"I know." Troy brought her back into a hug,"I know..."

"No..." Gabi said into his sweater,"You don't..." Troy hugged her even tighter.

**thats chapter 1! leave us loverly reviews and GabiGrape will write chapter 2**


	2. Learning the Truth, and Running Away

**Hey, it's GabbiGrape W00T W00T! Alrighty, here is chapter 2!**

It was 4:30 in the morning and Troy was with Gabriella, Ms. Montez, and Carlos at the airport. He had his parents drive him here so he could see her go. He was still in his pajamas (a baggy tee shirt and some sweat pants), and so were his parents. Gabriella was in a blue track suit and a white tanktop. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy because of all the crying she had done. She pulled on her white Adidas when she heard their plane being called. She got all of her stuff, including the teddy bear Troy had bought her when she was 9 for her birthday.

She turned to Troy. He had tears streaming down his face. "I don't want you to go." he said, his voice hoarse and shakey.

"I don't want to go Troy." She was bawling her eyes out now. She gave a sobbed and threw her arms around him. He held her close and let her wet his tee shirt.

"I'm gonna miss you." Gabriella whispered in his ear.

"I'll miss you too, Gabbi..." Troy whispered back.

"Flight A29 to California, last call to board."

"Gabriella, sweetie, we have to go." Ms. Montez softly said. Troy and Gabriella broke away and Troy wiped her tears off of her cheeks with his thumb. He slipped something into her hands and gave her a friendly peck on the cheek. She sniffled gave him a quick hug and walked with her mom and Carlos to the boarding area.

"I promise I'll write!" she yelled to him.

"I'll e-mail!" he yelled back. He watched as the doors closed, and when the plane took off.

"Gabriella..." he whispered softly. He was in his bedroom right now, staring at the photos that he had with Gabriella. They had taken so many pictures together. Whether it was a pose, a goofy one, a regular one, any type of photo, they were always next to each other. They were best friends... And then Carlos just had to come in and rip them apart.

He stood up abruptly, which caused the pictures to fall out of his lap and on to the floor. He had IM from somebody... He walked over to his computer and sat down in the swivel chair. It was from Gabriella!

gjmontez864: troy? you there?

bballtroy282: gabbi!

gjmontez864: hey. i'm in the (not so) wonderful cali! -sad face-

bballtroy282: wow... i was just lookin' at the pictures we took together.

gjmontez864: oh really? well that's cool.

bballtroy282: mmhmm.

Then another IM popped up. It was from... Chad.

bballboichad101:hey dude. wanna go shoot some hoops later?

bballtroy282: no thnx.

bballboichad101: y?

bballtroy282: maybe b/c i don't want to.

bballboichad101: look, ever since gabz left, all you wanna do is mope around school and in your room. yesterday in american history, you kept saying "gabriella would be able to answer this" and "where is gabbi when ya need her." what are you, man, in love with her!

Chad had a point... Was he in love with Gabriella?

gjmontez864: troy, i wish i could talk to you some more, but carlos (MR LIFE RUINER! . ) wants to use the laptop. grrr... -growls deep within throat-

bballtroy282: NO! stupid ex-b/f... -growls with her-

gjmontez864: LOL

bballtroy282: LMAO!

gjmontez864: okay, now carlos is getting REALLY mad so i really gtg. ):

bballtroy282: D: -sigh- alright... call me later tonight okay?

gjmontez864: alright, ttyl hoops-dude.

bballtroy282: u2, braniac.

_gjmontez864 has signed off._

Gabriella was sitting in the backseat of the rental car. Carlos was up front and her mom was driving. They were in California looking for a house.

"See? Isn't this nice Gabbi?" Carlos tried.

"Shut up..." she muttered under her breath. _When did he get so confident?_

"Gabriella Joanne Montez, you answer when Carlos asks you a question." Ms. Montez said in a stern voice. Why was her mom all grouchy?

"Fine. You want me to lie? Or tell the truth, only the truth, and nothing but the truth?" Gabriella said.

"Gabriella." Ms. Montez said sternly again.

"Fine. No, this is not nice. Not for me anyway. But **some people** just **love** it here." Gabriella said, still staring out the window.

A deadly silence draped around the car.

A few minutes later, Gabriella broke it. "When are we going back to Chicago?"

"What are you talking about Gabriella?" Carlos asked. "You really think we're moving back to that trash can?"

Gabriella's head whipped around. "What did you just say?"

Carlos didn't answer.

"Answer me! What did you just say!" Gabriella said loudly.

"Gabriella!" Ms. Montez gasped.

"That's it, mom! I can't live with this anymore! Why are you doing everything he says? Is he like, mind-controling you! Did he rape you or something?" Gabriella asked.

Carlos and Ms. Montez tensed up.

Gabriella gasped. She unbuckled and jumped into the front seat, getting ready to claw Carlos eyes out. Before she could even say "Chookiemababa," he slapped her.

Gabriella's cheek was red and her mouth was wide open. Ms. Montez didn't watch. She was looking out the window and was parked on a curb. She started crying. And so did Gabriella...

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

Troy's phone rung. He jumped off the couch where he was watching the Bulls play against the Lakers. He picked up the reciever.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Troy?" Gabriella's voice came.

"Gabriella?"

"Will you have your parents come pick me up? I'm at the airport..."

"What are you doing there? I thought you were in Cali!"

"I was... But... I... I ran away. Please, just come pick me up..." she was crying. He could tell.

"Okay, okay. Hold on." he covered the mouth piece and said to his dad, "Will you take me to the airport to pick Gabbi up?"

Mr. Bolton bounced up from the couch. "I thought she was in California!"

"She ran away."

"Okay.. I'll go get the car started." Mr. Bolton got up and got his keys and got out the door.

"Gabbi? I'm on my way."

"Okay..."

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed. She threw her arms around his neck like she did this morning and bawled into his shirt.

"Gabriella? Why did you run away like that? Don't you think it'd be easy to notice a 13-yr-old girl is gone?" Troy said.

"I'll tell you when we get to your house."

"Um.. okay..."

They got to Troy's house, and Mr. Bolton took all of Gabriella's bags up to the guest room. For now she was in Troy's room on his bed. He was sitting in his swivel chair.

"Now will you tell me?"

She sighed. "I guess so..." She told him about how Carlos had called Chicago a "trash can," and how he had slapped her, and how he raped her mother.

When she finished, Troy gaped at her. "That's just... awful! How could he do that!"

Gabriella was crying. She pulled her knees up to her chest and was just... crying. Troy got up from the chair and kneeled before her and hugged her.

_Knock! Knock!_

Mr. Bolton was knocking at the door. Troy pulled away from Gabriella and sat down in the swivel chair. Mr. Bolton opened the door and walked in.

"Gabriella, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. All of your things are in your room, and you can unpack them, and you can hop in the shower if you want." he said.

"Thanks Mr. Bolton..." Gabriella replied. She wiped her eyes and walked out of Troy's room, into the hallway, and walked in the guest room. She shut the door.

"So, why did she run away?" Mr. Bolton asked. Troy told him the story.

"Woah... That's odd. I always thought Carlos was the type of guy who would treat someone right..." Mr. Bolton said. He walked out of the door. The phone rang again.

"Hello?" Troy picked it up.

"Hey, what's up?" Chad's voice said from the other end.

"Nothing, just hanging out. You?"

-**WITHMS.MONTEZANDCARLOS**-

"Carlos, why did you hit Gabriella like that?" she screamed.

"Because! She deserved it! She can't be acting like a brat! And she doesn't need to know the goings-on between us two." he lowered his voice.

"Carlos, she is my daughter!"

"Get rid of her!"

"The chance of that is a snowball's chance in hell!" she yelled. Tears were falling freely down her cheeks. He shoved her up against the wall.

"You will do as I say." he said through his teeth. "And you will not (he shook her) question (he shook her again) my authority." he gave her one last shake and then backed away from her. He walked out of the door, slamming it behind him, to go have a cigarette and go to an illegal strip club.

Ms. Montez walked into Gabriella's room. "Gab-" she started, but a gasp escaped her. Gabriella was gone...

**How'd you like it? I started crying in the beginning! This all just came to me! It took a long time to type... Please review!**


End file.
